


Taking it Slow

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La o Na Makuahine, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in a relationship, but we're taking it slow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to dogeared for beta!

"I thought we were taking it slow?" Danny pants as Steve pulls back from the kiss, licking his lips. Danny's plastered against the passenger side of the Camaro and Steve – all six feet and I-don't-mind-if-I-do of him – is looking entirely too pleased with himself. Smug, if you will. Smug is a look Danny does not want to encourage on the face of Steve McGarrett, but if it comes with such painstaking attention to Danny's mouth, he hardly feels it's his place to complain.

"You want to take it slow?" Steve asks, and his hand is hot and heavy against Danny's hip, and he's flushed and jittery and it's the best he's looked in weeks.

"I want – uh . . . " They kiss again, and against his better judgment Danny wants all of this right now. "Look," Danny says, placing one hand square in the middle of Steve's chest, pushing just enough to get an inch or two of space "You are very distracting, you hear me? And I am very distractable. So give me a second, you animal." Steve smiles lazily, and Danny has to laugh. "You're a piece of work, you know that? Piece of work with all your . . . stuff. Fuck." He grabs Steve's shirt and pulls him in, kisses him again. "Yes, we're taking this slow," he says between kisses.

Steve makes a small, happy sound right into Danny's mouth. "Whatever you want."

"Although I will admit," – he pauses to make a noise lesser men might call a whimper – "it would be nice to get acquainted."

Steve pulls back and frowns a little. "We already – "

"Naked acquainted," Danny offers.

Steve's face clears. "Oh," he grins. "That."

Danny's rapidly losing his higher brain function. Steve's warm against him, and there are things Danny wants to do to him that he's not sure he has words to describe, and this week has been bananas. He wants Steve to forget for just a little while, wants to give him something to remember instead, wants to pull him close and let him sleep the way he hasn't in days, wants him naked and near and safe, so safe. "I think," he says, trying to sound reasonable, "that neither of us should be driving right now, and my place is – "

"Oh, thank god," Steve says, and kisses him again, pulling Danny's shirt out of his pants with his hands.

"Whoa," Danny says, not at all wishing for Steve's hands on his body as quickly as possible, except for how he really is. "Inside. We are not giving the neighbors a bigger show than the one they've already had."

Steve sighs and slides a hand around to rest at the small of Danny's back. "They can't see much by the streetlights," he murmurs, like that makes it all better, and maybe it does.

What has it come to, Danny thinks, that he's in a state of undress in his driveway while wanting to kiss Steve's goofy face? Two years and change under the influence, that's what. "Inside," he says again. "Inside, so we can – take this slow."

Steve looks at him, one eyebrow raised. "We just – "

"Take it very, _very_ slow, Steven," Danny says, and watches Steve's eyes darken as he swallows hard.


End file.
